A Closet Case
by sofia-lindsay
Summary: The Ambassador drops in for a visit…at two in the morning. This is actually the much-demanded second part to Previous Engagements. JJ/Emily


Title: A Closet Case (Companion piece to Previous Engagements)  
Author: sofialindsay  
Fandom: Criminal Minds  
Pairing: Emily/JJ  
Disclaimer- I do not own the characters…I wish I did though.  
Rating: PG  
Summary: The Ambassador drops in for a visit…at two in the morning.  
AN: Thanks to darkbardzero, Steppenwolf20 & calliopesmuse for beta'ing and making me use 'proper English.' glares at darkbard  
AN2: This is actually the much-demanded second part to Previous Engagements.  
Archiving: P&P, Women in Kevlar

"Mother, it's two o'clock in the morning. What are you doing here? Is something wrong?"

Even though their relationship was strained, the worry in Emily's voice was obvious.

"I apologize that it's so late Emily. I needed to come and see for myself you were all right. I watched on the news what happened."

Emily gave a halfhearted smile, showing her understanding. A case in New Orleans had gone wrong. The unsub wanted Emily dead, and would stop at nothing until he was successful, but Morgan's quick thinking had saved her life in the end. She now knew that the only thing worse than having a deranged unsub plotting to kill you was having it broadcasted across national television, with your girlfriend's ex-fiancée staring at you every second. The fact that she was the Ambassador's daughter made the headlines even bigger.

"I understand. Do you want to come in?"

Elizabeth Prentiss hesitated, not really knowing if her daughter was sincere in her offering or just trying to be nice. "It's late, I really should go. I just wanted to make sure you were safe."

"Emily, honey what are you doing?"

The female voice cut through the room and Emily watched as her mother processed the voice.

"Is that…"

"Mother…"

"Em," JJ wandered into the room, wearing only one of Emily's black button-up shirts, which wasn't buttoned properly. "Who are you talking… OH!"

The three women stood silent, each processing things in their own way. JJ, in shock of finding Emily with the Ambassador, was frozen. Emily watched the emotions on her mother's face, before walking to stand partially in front of the blonde, who gratefully tried to hide behind her lover as she fastened the rest of the shirt's buttons.

Elizabeth had known for years that her daughter was gay, but the shock of finding a female… Jennifer Jareau, of all women…in her daughter's condo only a week after she had called off her engagement to a detective, wearing her daughter's shirt and nothing else, was almost too much to take.

"Emily Elizabeth Prentiss!! You better have a good explanation for this!" Elizabeth screeched, just beginning to build steam for her lecture, "I know you're gay, I can handle that, but you're involved with _her! _Wasn't she engaged to a detective not too long ago?"

"Mother," Emily began, just to have JJ place a hand on her arm.

"No, Em, let me." Facing the Ambassador, she went into "Agent Jareau" mode**.** "Yes, I was engaged, and my thanks to you for offering your estate for us to use for the wedding. I broke it off because what Emily and I feel for one another was stronger than anything I could imagine feeling for him."

Emily felt her mother's eyes on her even before she began her lecture again, "Emily, this is simply too much. You ought to know better than getting involved with straight girls!! Didn't you learn anything from dating Alex?"

JJ saw her girlfriend's jaw clench, but was shocked when Emily's words came out calm and collected.

"Mother, never mention Alex to me again, especially not in JJ's presence. JJ and I have plenty to talk about, we're working through a lot as it is. I hardly need you to interfere, but I won't stand here and let you insult my girlfriend in my own house!"

"Em, baby, don't do something you'll regret later…" JJ tried, but Emily shook her head.

"No, to come here and insult me is one thing, but I won't let her insult you. Mother, you can either accept JJ and I as a couple, or you can leave."

"Emily, you can't possibly think that this is serious? Last week she was engaged to a man and this week she's with you. You hardly need this, especially after what you just went through!" Elizabeth scolded the profiler.

Emily shook her head, "I knew you wouldn't understand Mother. You'll never see what JJ and I have together, but I refuse to let you ruin this for me, to put doubts in my head. I love JJ, and I believe she loves me. I'm happy now, and frankly, you're causing me more stress than our new-found relationship is!"

Searching Emily's face, for the first time Elizabeth saw a sense of peace about her; the casual touch of JJ behind her putting a small smile on her face as her eyes lit up. She'd never seen her only daughter so happy.

"I should go." She turned quickly to walk away, but images from the news flashed in her mind. Halting, she faced the two women and crossed the room to place a kiss on her daughter's cheek. "I'm glad you're safe, and happy. You are my daughter, and I'll always love you Emily. Even if I don't always agree with your choices."

Emily was speechless. Speechlessness became pure astonishment as her mother leaned over to give JJ the same treatment.

"Jennifer, she is my daughter. Stubborn as she is, I'll have to accept her decision, but make sure she's what you want before she gives her heart to you. If you hurt her, you will pay, and no amount of FBI interference will be able to help you. Now, goodnight to you both, and I'll see you both Sunday at the family brunch. We have a lot to talk about."

The two women watched speechless as the Ambassador walked from the condo, shutting the door behind her. Finally, Emily turned to her younger lover.

"Well, that was easier than expected…now about my shirt…"

"Mmhmm?" JJ replied half-heartedly when Emily leaned down to place a kiss on her neck.

"It looks great on you, really…but I think it'd look better on my floor."


End file.
